Life After The Truth
by raerobgal
Summary: Sequel to 'Death Or Sleep'...please read and review! Has loads more events and I think you'll be screaming at me for the amount of cliffy's I do... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm a SO sorry that this has taken ****quite a L-O-N-G time to arrive but that is basically because I had no idea whatsoever for this SEQUEL!!!!! This fic is dedicated to:**

**xCookieMunsturrrx  
Vianna  
raven-shadowsong3**

**Twilight Dancer123**

**superheroxnerd**

**The dedication is for them basically as they reviewed nearly every chapter of 'Death or Sleep' (the story of this sequel). I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own them?**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

It had been a few weeks since Robin and Raven had realized their love for one another. It had been a couple of days since Robin had asked out the goth girl as to which she gladly accepted. Starfire and Speedy were now an item, as Speedy had explained to the alien princess that she didn't need to know about action movies to get him to like her – he _loved _her for who she was.

Everyone was in the main room watching a movie (A.K.A – John Tucker Must Die), as they ate popcorn. Robin had his arm resting on Raven's shoulder while she laid her head on his muscular chest. Seeing as Titans East were staying over for the night, Speedy and Starfire were making out, as Cyborg and Bumblebee were in a similar position to Robin and Raven.

Beastboy suddenly noticed that all this was going on around him and his usually happy face was replaced with a _very_ sad look. Aqualad saw his face expression change and asked,

"Hey BB, why the glum face?"

"SSSHH!" Everyone said to Aqualad for interrupting the movie.

"Because everyone seems to have a lover, while I'm still alone after Terra…ya know…" Beastboy whispered.

"Oh. Tell you what, we can go to that club up in Gotham tomorrow and find some chicks there."

"Dude, that is an awesome idea!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"What's an awesome idea BB?" Cyborg asked the changeling, obviously over hearing.

"Well, -" Aqualad began but Beastboy cut him off saying,

"Dude! Me and fish boy here are going to Gotham tomorrow to find some chicks in a club!"

"Cool man…any chance of me joining you two nutcases? Me and Bee?" Cyborg inquired.

"Sure" Aqualad returned. As he said that Speedy stopped making out with his alien girlfriend and said to Aqualad,

"You guys-shut up! A movie is on here! Anyway, Star and I could always do with a night of boogeying…"

"Kay, you guys can come too! Might aswell have everyone come then!" Aqualad told them and then said to Robin on the far end of the couch, "Hey Robin, do you and Raven wanna come to the club with us guys tomorrow in Gotham?"

"Well, Rae, wanna go?" Robin asked his gothic girlfriend who was still resting on his well toned chest.

"Are you?"

"If you are."

"Oh. Maybe…what music is playing there?" Raven asked Aqualad.

"All types."

"Alright…but don't expect me to go all wild, okay you guys?" Raven told everyone.

"Okay!" Everyone replied with a grin. A grin TOO big for Raven's liking.

"What? Can we just watch the film now please? Stop looking at me like that!" Raven shouted getting a bit angry.

"Okay we'll stop now Rae" Robin told and she put her head back down. What she didn't see was the wink that Robin gave the others after she had relaxed again.

**Sorry if it is really short but I have a huge writers block right now! Oh yeah, review and tell me if you like this fic. Should I carry on? Or leave it? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!!**

**Thank you everyone,**

**raerobgal :)**


	2. Terra

**Hiya everyone! ****Please keep reviewing this sequel! I hope you all enjoy this chappie…if you don't tell me in a review and I'll try to make a better one in the future…maybe…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The titans were all getting ready for their night out. As girls usually tend to take ages getting dressed, **(A.N. I take ages to get changed and I take even longer in the shower! LOL!)** the boys were ready first. Cyborg had turned into his full human form and was wearing a light blue top and dark blue jeans. Beastboy was in a purple t-shirt and green combats. Speedy had a white vest top and red trousers. Aqualad was in a blue vest top and blue trousers, while Robin was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans.

The first of the girls to be down was Starfire, dressed in a pink hulter neck and purple skirt with go-go boots (like Daphne's in Scooby Doo – but Starfire's are pink). She saw Speedy's face melt in a love struck way and giggled.

"Man, where's the other two Star?" Cyborg asked the naïve princess impatiently. Just before she could open her mouth to reply, she was cut off by another female voice.

"Hey yo'll! I'm right here Sparky!"

Cyborg smiled at his nickname and smiled even more at what his girlfriend was wearing. Bumblebee was dressed in a yellow tube top and black skinny jeans. Next to the African-American girl, stood a very bored looking Raven, dressed in a black top with a magenta skull on it, with a black mini skirt. As Raven had decided to grow her hair a bit longer now, the ends fell just below her shoulders.

"Shall we go?" Robin asked Raven as he linked her arm with his.

"Yes Boy Blunder, I'm getting a bit tired just standing here." Raven replied.

"Alright. Come on guys!" Robin called out to everyone.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

As the eight teens entered the night club, the band on stage was secretly one of Raven's favourite bands. She couldn't' believe that they were playing here. Robin grinned at her shocked expression and said to her,

"So you _do_ like Evanescence?"

"Yeah…did you plan this? Since you're the only one who knows I am one of their biggest fans?" Raven asked her boyfriend.

"No…of _course_ not!" Robin lied with a smile, and then continued "By the way, I forgot to tell you that you look really great tonight!"

"You're only saying that…"

"No really!" Robin told her.

"Thanks" Raven returned with a smile playing across her lips.

"Hey love birds! Over here!" Aqualad called out to Robin and Raven as the rest of their friends were sitting a table right next to the stage. The couple made their way over to the table and sat near Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"Uh - dudes? I think I need to let loose and go dance…anyone wanna join me and my fantastic moves?" Beastboy asked.

"Man, your moves are nothin' but shit compared to mine and Bee's. Isn't that right Bee?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah baby!" Bumblebee agreed.

"Let us all do the 'boogie'!" Starfire exclaimed and dragged Speedy to the dance floor.

"Rae…wanna dance?" Robin inquired of his girlfriend extending his hand.

"…Sure…" Raven answered taking his hand.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Beastboy was dancing his classical dance moves with Speedy and Cyborg, when something caught his eye. At first he dismissed it for a look-alike but then the comprehension dawned on him…Terra was at this club. Without a second's hesitance, the green teenager ran towards the blonde girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and as soon as she saw Beastboy, a wide grin could be seen from her glossy lips.

"Beastboy!" she cried out.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked her in a confused manner.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**So that was the second chappie for you! I am gonna make the third (if you want me to) as soon a possible!!! Please review! Let's make it up to at least 10 or 20 reviews please! Click the blue/violet/lavender button below.**

**Thank you for reading! (If you ****did**

**raerobgal xxx**


	3. Party!

**Here is chapter 3!!! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up people! Btw, I ****did**** tell you all is was a raexrob fic so if you are gonna flame the pairing, don't bother reading. Sorry took ages to post but it wouldn't let me post yesterday lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last time:**

"Beastboy!" she cried out.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked her in a confused manner.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Yeah, it's me."

"H-how come you aren't…well…a solid statue anymore?"

"Oh. Well what happened was – " Terra started but was interrupted.

"Hey BB! …Oh. My. God! Is that – " Cyborg started.

"Yeah. It's Terra." Beastboy told his best friend.

"I don't understand – "

"You will. She'll explain when we get home. Go get the others and tell them its time to go home." Beastboy told a gaping Cyborg.

"You cannot be serious! We ain't leavin' just yet man! Look at Rae over there! She is startin' to go all…crazy!" Cyborg argued and pointed over at Raven who was currently _dancing_ to Going Under.

Robin was standing near Raven and looking at her in complete and utter shock. It was like he had seen a turtle _running_ after a cat **(A.N. Yes, I know that is very VERY random but I am crazy and weird so you can expect strange things to come from me! Lol). **Beastboy's attention was suddenly turned back on Terra as she asked him and Cyborg,

"So, has Starfire told Robin about her obvious crush on him yet?"

"Dude…what?! Starfire had a crush on him like…over a _year_ ago! She's dating Speedy now! Cyborg is with Bee and - "

"Cyborg and Bumblebee finally came out with the truth? Awww that is so sweet Cy!" Terra told Cyborg. This remark made Cyborg blush crimson red.

"Thanks…"he trailed off.

"So, BB, are you, Robin, Aqualad and Raven all single now?"

"Well, me and Aqualad are… Raven and Robin aren't though, as they're a couple and – "

"Wait! Did you just say that the Titans leader and the goth princess are…an item?" Terra asked in shock.

"Yeah. They are apparently meant to be together according to fate. They are each others 'true love'. You see...there was this incident where Raven nearly died or something, while she was actually in a deep sleep that can only be broken by true love's first kiss. Robin kissed her and well...she woke up!" Cyborg explained.

"Oh. BB...you're single... I'm single too..."

"I'll be leavin you guys...see ya later!" Cyborg said and secretly winked at BB. Beastboy blushed but when Cyborg was gone he told Terra,

"So...if we are both single...and you're cute...maybe...uh- wanna go out with me?"

"Yes of course!" Terra exclaimed and hugged him. He returned the hug and whispered in Terra's ear,

"I missed you. I felt really upset when you weren't with us anymore."

"I missed you too BB. I-I think I lo-"

"I love you too babe" Beastboy cut in softly.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Raven was dancing her head off now and Robin was in absolute shock. Sure, he had purposely planned for Evanescence to sing at this club especially for Raven to make her wild side come out, but this was just crazy! As it turned out, dancing was as natural as breathing for Raven and she was so good at it!

Seeing some other teenage boys looking at her and probably falling in love with the dancing goth, Robin went up to her and held her close to him. They started dancing to Everybody's Fool and the two birds were dancing really hard and probably working up a sweat. Robin looked around the room and saw that most other people were practically having sex on the dance floor.

"Raven?" Robin asked his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Yeah?"

"You enjoying yourself?"

"More then ever!"

"Great" smiled Robin.

"Um, Robin? I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute okay?"

"Yeah."

Raven unwrapped her arms from the spiky haired teen's shoulders and began to walk over to the washroom. Robin was staring after her, and something told him that a bad thing was going to happen to soon…he just didn't know what it was. He began to get quite worried for Raven's safety and followed her cautiously, not wanting to be seen by the dark girl.

Walking towards the door to enter the ladies bathroom, Raven suddenly felt an uninvited presence near her. Too near her for comfort. Before she could react, she was dragged into a cleaning cupboard by a firm hand.

"What the hell - " Raven started but was cut off because a hand clasped over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the voice of her capturer.

"Don't worry dear little Raven. It's only your _friend _Slade."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**HAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy! So Slade has Raven a captive, but the question is, what the heck does he want her for? (BTW, don't answer that if you're a pervert.)**

**So if you wanna know what happens, REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**raerobgal :D**


	4. What!

**Sorry if all your reviews have been wiped out; that's because someone hacked into my account and deleted all my fics :( so I had to upload them again. Remember, all reviews count! We did make it up to 12 reviews last time before the story got deleted. So that's why I gave you chapter 3! Again, very sorry for the inconvenience.**

**P.S. – xCookieMunsturrx and Vianna, I will **_**try **_**to make the chapters longer! I promise!**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time:**

Walking towards the door to enter the ladies bathroom, Raven suddenly felt an uninvited presence near her. Too near her for comfort. Before she could react, she was dragged into a cleaning cupboard by a firm hand.

"What the hell -" Raven started but was cut off because a hand clasped over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the voice of her capturer.

"Don't worry dear little Raven. It's only your _friend _Slade."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Robin just realized that Raven couldn't be seen around the ladies toilets. What the heck had happened to her? He had been waiting for at least 10 minutes now. He decided to investigate.

The boy wonder was metres away from the ladies door, when he was bombarded by a whole 'Robin Fan Club'.

"Will you marry me Robin?!" a blonde girl asked.

"I love you!" declared a red-head.

"Ask me out please!" another blonde exclaimed.

"I know you think I'm sexy!" flirted a brunette.

"Wanna come to my house after the party where we can-"

"I forbid you to finish that sentence! Leave me alone! I gotta look for my girlfriend!" Robin yelled over the screaming girls. The stampede of girls went quiet for a few seconds, when one of them spoke up.

"Who is this biatch?"

"Yeah! How dare she go out with you! Everyone knows you have the hots for me!" agreed the red-head girl again.

"Would you all just shut the fu-" Robin started but was interrupted by a certain long-haired titan.

"Hey Robin. Any of these girls free? You have Raven, so why are you looking for more? I know they can't resist a bit of the ol' Aqualad-"

"Aqualad? They're all yours! I'm outta here!" Robin told his friend and speed walked over to the toilet doors.

"Sweet!" Aqualad grinned whilst looking at over a dozen teenage girls.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Oh Raven. Don't be so surprised. If you try and struggle, I could just automatically kill you. But I won't. Then my plan won't work." Slade whispered to the wide-eyed girl while he still cover her mouth with a single hand.

"Want to hear my plan little girl?" Slade asked the terrified teenager. Obviously, Raven couldn't reply in this state. So the masked man continued.

"Well, if I hold you captive, you're precious 'Robin' will wonder where you are and soon come looking for you. As soon as he finds you, he will try to escape with you. If he touches you however, he will get a shock – literally! So then while he is distracted, I can sneak up behind him and slice through his neck with my new weapon – a poisoned dagger. That way, he dies a horrible and painful death and you are released." Slade finished and he began to put a metal chain on Raven's wrist.

Struggling to break free, Raven tried to yell and scream but it was no use.

"Stay still you little bitch! Quicker it gets done if you stop struggling!" Slade told Raven.

This chain meant that anyone who touched her apart from Slade would get an electric shock. Raven felt herself feel more than anger to this evil man. She felt hatred. Pure hatred.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Beastboy and Terra were dancing to Bring Me To Life. Beastboy was still shocked that his long lost love was here again. Terra was back! If this was a dream, Beastboy didn't want to wake up. Before he knew it, Terra and he had locked eyes and were slowing leaning into one another. Their lips were centimeters away when they heard,

"Yeah! Go BB!"

The changeling gave Cyborg an evil glare that could of turned a mother against their own child. Cyborg gulped and smiled a cheesy smile then turned to Bee and kissed her full on. Beastboy took this as a sign to carry on with his own business when he saw Terra was talking to some blonde heartthrob. Jealousy took over Beastboy's green body.

Without thinking, Beastboy went up to the blonde guy and said,

"Hey! Why you talking to _my_ girl?"

"Who says she's yours? Besides, she's a great kisser!" the blonde guy added and pressed his lips upon Terra's. The poor girl's eyes grew as wide as car tyres.

"What the heck do you think you're doing dude!" Beastboy shouted at the guy as he pushed him off his girlfriend and threw a hard punch at him.

"Chill green boy! I was only trying to-"

"I don't care what you're trying to do! Just leave Terra and me alone!" Beastboy cut in.

The guy shrugged and said to Terra, before leaving,

"If this guy hurts ya heart, I'm here for ya babe. My name's Tom."

"I'm sure BB won't hurt me. Thanks for the offer, _Tom_" Terra replied angrily.

Tom chuckled and walked away to chat up another girl.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah! I remember…" Beastboy said and leaned in to Terra for a kiss when she stopped him by saying,

"You sound like Shrek. I know he's green aswel, but, doesn't mean you gotta say what he says. You're myprince charming, not Fiona's.** (A/N Fiona is Shrek's love in case any of you didn't know!) **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Where are you Rae?" Robin muttered to himself. A couple walked past him and laughed with one another saying,

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane!" the man said.

"Yes dear. Seems like the Boy Wonder himself might end up in rehab!" agreed the woman.

Robin looked back at the couple and glared at them, but then thought better, and went to look for Raven. Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream coming from the cleaning cupboard. Knowing that this might be Raven, he ran up to the door and kicked it down.

Sure enough, there was his girlfriend tied up in chains with a load of tape around her mouth.

"Raven! Are you alright! Lemme get you out of there!" Robin told her and was about to touch the chains when Raven let out a muffled shout.

"What Raven?! What's wrong?" Robin asked looking around him but nothing was in there apart from him and Raven.

Raven had a sudden plan, thanks to her smart brain. She would talk to Robin telepathically.

'Robin! Don't say anything when you hear this! I will tell you whats going on but you have to promise to pretend you know nothing – and by the way…DON'T TOUCH ME!' she said to Robin's brain.

Robin tried not to smile, and pretended to ask her what was wrong.

'Slade is here. He was the one that did this to me. The chains around me electrocute anyone who touches me apart from Slade himself of course. He is planning to distract you so he can come up behind you and…'

"Kill me?" Robin asked aloud. Realizing his LOUD mistake and the look on Raven's face, he gulped and added,

"Kill me! I give up! What's wrong Rae?!" Robin shouted a bit too dramatically. Raven mentally slapped herself and than carried on talking telepathically.

'Robin! What the hell! Shut up! If you want to talk me quietly, think about it in your head and ask me. Slade will try and kill you. Run and get the others for backup, but pretend you are gonna get a…knife or something to free me and you will be back soon. Slade will then tell me what will happen and I can warn you and the others. Tell them everything you know first! Quick GO!'

'Okay. I will make something up now.'

"Alright Raven! I am just gonna get a knife to cut you loose. Okay? Stay here, I'll be back!" Robin said and ran off. In her own head Raven was thinking _Where exactly can I go? I have to stay here!_

As soon as Robin left the room and was out of earshot, Slade whispered into Raven's ear,

"You are such a naughty girl Raven…"

_Crap! He knows I was speaking telepathically! _Raven thought.

"…because you warned your boyfriend about not touching you. Stop making those ridiculous noises! You can't say anything as your mouth is covered in tape! That idiot has gone to get a bloody knife! What use will that do? Electrocute him some more? You are a wise girl!"

Then, surprisingly, Slade ripped off the tape around the goth's face which left a red mark and Raven winced under it's pain.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" Raven asked in shock and pain.

"Oh Raven…I only did it to – "

"Slade!" Cyborg's voice said from the door.

"Crap…" Slade mumbled.

"Titans go!" Robin called and everyone sprang into action.

"I should've stayed in my hiding place" Slade said to the teenagers.

"Yeah, but that would take all the fun of beating the crap out of you away" Beastboy replied.

"Well - Terra! What the hell?!" Slade said puzzled.

"Yes Slade. It's me." Terra returned coldly.

"How did you escape?!"

"That spell thingy that turned me to stone only lasts for one bloody year!" Terra explained.

"Oh. Well that doesn't mean I can't turn Raven into something else does it titans?" Slade said evilly.

"What?!" Raven asked in shock.

"Leave my little sis alone!" Cyborg shouted charging at the villain. Slade moved out of the way however and said,

"Tut tut Cyborg. You know better than to attack your elders. So Raven, what do you want o be, other than an electrocuting stand?"

"I want to be free!" Raven told him.

"Free? Free of what?"

"Free of you!"

"Really now?" Slade teased.

"Yes."

"What about being a…slave? That way, you get me everything I want and you will have 30 of what we destroy and rule."

"Hell no!"

"Fine then. If that's the way you want it." Slade said and took out an odd looking remote control and pressed the big blue button on it.

The whole building exploded into smithereens and flames burst out everywhere. Suddenly, everything was silent and still as the building lay in heaps of rock where people where buried underneath. Slowly, dying and becoming unconscious.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**HAHA! Another cliffy! I'm feeling really evil today! Sorry! Hopefully you will all review this! Is that long enough Vianna and xCookieMunturrrx ??? Hope it is! Anyway, REVIEW!!!**

**Bye for now, raerobgal :)**


	5. Kitten Attacks!

**Here is the fifth chapter! Yay!  
Does some type of crazy dance that resembles a cave man that is running away from a dinosaur  
Ahem Sorry I am just a**_** little **_**bit excited about updating this chapter…dunno why…maybe because…WE ALL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE BLOODY BUILDING BLEW UP!!!**

**Okay I will calm down now (maybe :D)**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time:**

"Fine then. If that's the way you want it." Slade said and took out an odd looking remote control and pressed the big blue button on it.

The whole building exploded into smithereens and flames burst out everywhere. Suddenly, everything was silent and still as the building lay in heaps of rock where people where buried underneath. Slowly, dying and becoming unconscious.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

As it was past midnight, many people were asleep in their homes but the youths in the streets. The group of African American teenagers saw the building explode and immediately reached into their pockets for their cell phones and called for the emergency services.

The leader of Titans East began to stir slowly. She opened her eyes to see a great big rock on her stomach.

"What the-" she began to say before she was cut off by one of the African American boys who saw her waking up.

"Bee!" he cried.

"What? Tommy!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she tried to get up and hug her younger cousin.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Steel City?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I'm here with my friends and boyfriend."

"Oh! You're dating that Cyborg guy! Yeah, he's a great guy. He saved ma mate Ben from some freak called Mumbo once. He rocks!"

"Yeah" replied Bumblebee and then realized that no-one else had woken up around her yet. She quickly tried to lift the heaps of rock from her friends but it didn't make much difference. The rock that had been pressed against her boyfriend was as heavy as a baby elephant, so she had to ask Tommy for help as he tried to help Terra up.

Because Terra could control rocks, she immediately sprung into action by clearing the mess off everyone's bodies. Most people were still lying motionless though. One of these people was Raven.

The protectors of Jump City and Steel City were all finally awake now and were helping the paramedics carry victims of the disaster towards the ambulances. Robin however, was trying to revive Raven. About sixteen people had already been reported dead, and the boy wonder didn't want Raven to be the seventeenth.

"Raven! Come on Rae, please wake up!" Robin told the unconscious girl. He checked for a pulse and found a very weak one in her neck.

"Raven! You are still alive! Please just wake up and then I can rest and help all these people! I'm not leaving you. Wake up - !"

"Hey son, we'll take it from here. You can come in the van if you want. She is your team mate and all" said the ambulance man.

"Yeah but I need to help these people!"

"Well you can either come with R…Raven I think?"

"Yeah that's Raven." Robin said.

"You can either come with her or help them people. Your choice son."

"I-I don't know!"

"Yo Rob, go with Raven. We're fine here" Cyborg told his leader comfortingly as he came up to him.

"You sure?" inquired Robin.

"Yeah man. Go!"

"Thanks Cy."

"Anytime." Cyborg replied and ran off to help Aqualad carry the red-headed girl who fancied Robin and was currently unconscious.

"Ok, Bill" Robin said reading the name tag of the paramedic, "I'm coming with Raven."

"Alright." Bill said and began to put Raven onto a stretcher with Robin's help.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Hey BB!" Cyborg called out to the changeling.

"Yeah?"

"Robin's gone to the hospital with Raven. You know she still hasn't woken up yet."

Beastboy nodded and said to the half teen half machine,

"I hope she wakes up soon. Life won't be the same without her dude."

"Yeah. We gotta think positive though BB!"

"I guess."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Robin was in the waiting room at the hospital. Paramedics were still rushing in and out with patients from the accident. He sighed deeply and then saw someone who he never saw in the club in a stretcher. His jaw dropped in shock and he ran over to the girl on the stretcher.

"Kitten?"

"Robbie poo? Is that you?" asked the blonde bimbo.

"Yeah it's me. Why are you here? Were you in that club?"

"Yes! Fang dumped me _for good_ last night so my friends told me that clubbing would keep my mind off that idiotic bastard. Then I saw you! I thought I was dreaming at first, but it really was you! I hated the music at that club anyway, I mean, can't they play Britney Spears songs? Or Spice Girls? I mean, who listens to Evan…Evane…Evanescence? They are scary!"

"No they aren't! They are a really great band! So are My Chemical Romance and Green Day! By the way Kitten, the Spice Girls split up ages ago!" Robin argued.

"They did? Oh well! Their music is still great!"

"Whatever" Robin sighed. What Kitten said next surprised him,

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Awww! You are finally my boyfriend! The last time we spent time together was on that prom where that red headed alien girl was crazy about you!"

"Starfire had a crush on me then and not now. You are not my girlfriend because I already have a girlfriend!"

"God Robin! I never thought you would end up with that alien!"

"Shutup! Starfire is going out with Speedy and I'm going out with Raven."

"Who's Raven?" asked the dumb blonde.

"Never mind. The point is that you aren't going out with me and never will!"

"What? Of course you are going out with me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Dump that Raven bitch whoever she is!"

"Raven. Is. Not. A. Bitch." Robin said through gritted teeth trying not to yell.

"Who the hell is she anyway?"

"She wears a cape when fighting crime. She loves the colours black and blue."

"Oh that goth girl! I hate her!"

"I don't."

"Well you should. She's mean."

Robin had had enough of Kitten talking about Raven in mean ways so he walked away and just as he turned around he bumped into a nurse.

"Oh! I was just about to come to see you Robin! What a great – "

"How's Raven?"

"She's fine. She is healing but we aren't doing anything. She is healing herself while she is unconscious. We never knew she could do that, could you?"

"Yeah, when do you think she is going to wake up?"

"In about an hour or two."

"Okay."

"By any chance, are you and her lovers?"

Robin swallowed. "Why?"

Robin and Raven had tried to keep their love secret from the press and media as it would be all over the papers all around the world! If anyone got in contact with the press they were truly in deep –

"Because in her sleep she keeps saying your name. We were wondering if you and her had a relationship that…no one knows about yet?"

"Maybe she's just thinking about me in her dreams?" Robin shrugged.

"Yes, maybe. Anywho, I must get back to check on her condition. You may see her aswell if you like. The reception has just received a call from your fellow team mates and they are on their way now." the nurse said and led Robin to Raven's room.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Dude! Put it on summerhits.fm! It is nearly the summer now!" Beastboy told Cyborg.

"No way man! We are listenin' to hip hop music!" Cyborg argued back.

"We could listen to the 'dance' music the earthlings speak of?" Starfire suggested.

"NO!" Cyborg and Beastboy shouted at her and then carried on their argument.

Bumblebee sighed. She'd had just enough of everyone's arguing. Raven was in hospital and all they could think about was what radio station they should listen to.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" she finally cracked. The whole t-car went silent. Beastboy turned into a kitten and jumped into Terra's lap in fright.

"Ya know what? Our friend is unconscious right now and we have just finished helping people into ambulances. People have died tonight. All you think about is your own needs like what radio station we're listening to. Just give it a rest won't ya? If you carry on, I'm gonna fly to the tower and you can argue about the radio again." Bumblebee said angrily.

"Bee-" Cyborg started but was cut off.

"No. That's it. I'm making my own way back. See ya'll later."

With that, the leader of Titans West opened the window next to her (which was surprisingly big) and flew out. Worried, Starfire followed with Terra out of the gap. They caught up with Bee who was about 20 feet up in the air by now and accompanied her home.

This left the four males in the car. Aqualad and Speedy looked at each other as did Cyborg and Beastboy. They were all confused about what just happened. So they all remained silent. In the silence Beastboy sneaked back into the passenger seat and pressed channel no.6. As you can guess, this was summerhits.fm.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Raven slowly stirred and opened her eyes to see a worried looking boyfriend. Confused she tried to sit up but failed. Using his quick reflexes, Robin helped her lie back down before she bashed her head on the side of the bed.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Do I look alright to you? I am…I _think_ I am in a hospital bed…and I don't know why. Where's Slade?" Raven replied.

"I don't know. No one does. We think he may have been killed among the many others in-"

"People died!? How many?" Raven asked in complete and utter shock.

"About –"

"Excuse me young man, but I have to check Raven's condition now that she has awakened." A nurse announced as she burst into the room.

"Okay." Robin told the nurse and moved out of the way, but not out of the room.

"You're staying?" asked the nurse a bit nervous.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well-"the nurse began but was cut off by Raven.

"Robin can stay. Now what did you need to ask me?"

Sighing, the nurse inquired of Raven,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But I got a headache and I cannot sit up properly."

"We will be doing some more blood tests on you-"

"Wait - What!" Raven shouted. "Why do you need my blood?"

"We need to check that you are –"

"How can you possibly check? I am half human! I don't have full human blood!"

"Yes we are clearly aware of that. When we brought you in we knew immediately from the scans we done on you that you were half de-"

"Ssssh!" Raven said. The nurse had a mouth as big as a whale and if she told anyone that Raven wasn't fully human, villains could use that information against her in battle. Robin then said,

"Uh…nurse? Raven doesn't appreciate you to speak about her blood type. She is fine as she said; now can you just make her better and we will be off."

"Alrighty then. I will tell the other members of staff that this patient is able to go home." The nurse said and then walked out of the room.

"Sheesh! That nurse is so bloody annoying!" Robin sighed which caused Raven to manage a small smile.

"Can we go home now? I mean, I could lie in my own comfortable bed, instead of this lumpy hard one."

"Yeah, by the way, guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Guess."

"Hmm…" Raven said as she tapped her chin in mock thinking. She wasn't one to play games. "I give up, tell me."

"You sure?" Robin smirked. He loved annoying Raven.

"Robin…"

"Okay, okay! Kitten's here."

"Shit!"

"Exactly what I thought."

"Why is she here?"

"She was at the club…"

"Oh. Did she speak to you?"

"Yeah and she started saying something about wanting to go out with me since she was dumped by Fang – again - and now she wants a boyfriend."

"Did you say that you aren't single?"

"Of course! She thought I was going out with Star 'cause Starfire had a crush on me the last time we encountered Kitten at that prom."

"I hate Kitten so bad!"

"Doesn't everyone?"

As Raven was about to reply, the doors burst open to reveal Kitten. A very angry Kitten. Okay, an extremely bad tempered, angry, bitchy Kitten!

"GOTH QUEEN! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL _MY_ ROBBIE-POO!"

"What-" Raven started but was cut off because Kitten had tackled her to the ground and strangled her. Raven struggled to get her off, but before she could continue, all she heard was Robin's and Kitten's voices as the room around her blurred and eventually emerged into total blackness.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**PHEW! You lot have NO idea how hard that was to write/type. It has taken 8 pages on Microsoft Word! Lol. Please review, and have you all heard? I have posted a new fic called 'High School Dilemmas'. I still haven't finished this one, so if you are reading both, PLEASE don't get mixed up!**

**raerobgal xxx**


	6. Waking Up

**Right, we are on the last chapter…or are we? HAHA! You will have to read and find out!!!!!**

**Please read, and oh yeah, there might be a lot more bad language in this one! So be warned…don't say I didn't warn ya! Oh and there's a part in this that you all might kill me for, involving Kitten and Robin…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time:**

As Raven was about to reply, the doors burst open to reveal Kitten. A very angry Kitten. Okay, an extremely bad tempered, angry, bitchy Kitten!

"GOTH QUEEN! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL _MY_ ROBBIE-POO!"

"What-" Raven started but was cut off because Kitten had tackled her to the ground and strangled her. Raven struggled to get her off, but before she could continue, all she heard was Robin's and Kitten's voices as the room around her blurred and eventually emerged into total blackness.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Kitten what is wrong with you?! Raven's unconscious now!" Robin yelled at the 'daddy's girl'.

"Yeah, it's such a shame. It would be better if she was dead isn't it?"

"You are some sick individual!" Robin told Kitten and rushed over to Raven's motionless body and tried to revive her.

"Leave her alone." Kitten demanded.

"Why? Go get a nurse!"

"I said, leave her alone!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Don't you realize what this means Robbie poo?!"

"Yeah, it means that Raven has fainted and we need a doctor or nurse to come here quick!" Robin answered as he shaked his girlfriend who still didn't wake.

"No! It means that we can be together without any interruptions! I love you!" Kitten squealed as she ran over to the boy wonder and pressed her lips on his.

Shocked by this sudden action, Robin could do nothing and froze there in shock. Just for his luck, his girlfriend awoke to see her boyfriend kissing a bitchy blonde tart.

Tears welled up in her eyes and as one of Robin's hands were on her arm, the gothic beauty decided to teleport back to her room in the tower. Unfortunately, she couldn't focus properly and ended up at the front door of the tower. The door was locked, so the poor girl had to ring the bell. Luck would have it that it was raining hard outside at 3am in the morning.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

As Raven teleported away, the arm Robin was leaning on vanished, which caused Robin to topple and because his lips were still locked with Kitten's he accidentally brought her down with him. This meant that Kitten was lying on top of Robin as he lay underneath her in a very…unpleasant manner. Coming back to his senses, Robin pushed the blonde girl off him and said,

"What the heck?! Wait, where's Rae gone? I swear she was here a minute ago!"

"Forget about her, kiss me Robbie poo…" Kitten sighed and began to lean into Robin, but he pushed her away.

"Kitten! What's your problem? I don't like you!"

"Yeah because you _love_ me…" Kitten replied as she attempted again to kiss her crush.

"No I don't!"

"Oh come on Robbie poo! You're just scared of admitting it in front of anyone! There's no one here, so tell me the truth! You DO love me!"

"Kitten, I don't love you! I love –"

"HER!" Kitten shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry Kitten –"

"No, no! It's not _your_ fault. But I do know whose fault it is…"

Robin didn't hear the last part of the sentence as he began to get up and solve the mystery of how a supposedly 'unconcious' Raven got to.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Starfire opened the door to see a drenched Raven with tear marks all down her face.

"Friend Raven! What has happened to you?! Where is Robin?" asked the shocked alien princess as she ushered Raven inside. The rest of the titans had already gone to bed, but Starfire couldn't sleep as she was much too worried about her friends. When the doorbell had rang, she decided that she would answer it to keep her mind off things.

"I-I woke and had a chat with Robin and then Kitten burst into the room and she attacked me and I became unconscious and then I awoke to find Robin and Kitten hitting on each other. I can't believe Robin would do that the second I can't see or hear him!" Raven told Starfire as tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Please, when you say 'hitting on each other' it means they are fighting, does it not?" inquired a puzzled Starfire.

"No Star. I'll explain later…I just…need to be alone now" Raven said and ran down the hall towards her room.

Just as Raven had left Star's sight, there was a strong pounding on the door of the tower. Guessing it was Robin, a tired Starfire opened the door and to her surprise, it wasn't Robin who was standing there, it was _Slade._

Before the teenage girl could scream or shout, the villain put a hand around her mouth and dragged her onto Jump City bay.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"I'm sorry I have not seen our patient Raven come out of her room. Could it be by any chance that she may have teleported instead, as she has that power?" asked the nurse, Tina.

"That bitch can teleport?" Kitten said to Robin.

"She's not a bitch and yes, she can teleport. Kitten, can you just leave me _alone_?" Robin sighed in frustration.

"Fine then…Love ya!" Kitten giggled and skipped off down the corridor.

The nurse laughed and said,

"She your girlfriend?"

"No, she's just an annoying girl that wants to follow me round and go out with me. Man, I hate her!"

"Oh. Well could your friend Raven have teleported?" nurse Tina inquired.

"Yeah, she might have gone to the tower…oh my God! Sorry, I have to go! Bye, thanks for the help!" Robin told the nurse and rushed out of the hospital.

"Anytime!" Tina called, although Robin obviously couldn't hear her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Sobbing hard into her velvety pillow, Raven thought about the times that she and Robin had spent together, even before they had realized their love for each other. So many times had they sat on the roof as the sun rose on the horizon and they would just chat, about nothing imparticular.

Raven would get up extra early so she could be up on the roof alone with her crush. Now, all that seemed like an ancient memory. She knew that she was Robin's true love, and he was hers but… maybe Robin didn't believe in true love… maybe all he believed in was having affairs and breaking girl's hearts. Who knows? He could probably do that for the rest of his life.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Soz this was short and kinda rubbish but I have to rush this as I am going on holiday and I needed to post this…**

**Bye for now,**

**raerobgal: D**


	7. Upset

**I know you all hate me for not updating this in such a long time (a.k.a. ALL THE FRIGGIN SUMMER HOLIDAYS!) but I'm off school for a few days so I thought I would get started on a new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans but everyone including me wishes they did.**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Starfire woke up to find herself tied to a large plank of wood overlooking the coast from one of the cliffs on the edge of Jump City. She tried to shout out for help but soon realized that she had tape round her mouth. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she tried to break free, but it was no use.

"That won't work princess." Slade's evil voice smirked from close up behind her. Seeing her squirm he pulled out a knife and pulled it up to her throat saying,

"Break free or even make a noise and your throat will be split in half. Okay maybe not split in half but you get the point."

In shock Starfire fainted and all she hoped that she would wake up and this was all a terrible night mare. But this was reality.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Speedy was asleep when he heard a racket coming from outside the titan tower which sounded like someone was pouding on the door. Even thought it wasn't his tower he got up and answered the door anyway. His best mate Robin was standing there with a face of anger.

"Hey man, where've you been?" Speedy inquired.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Raven?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"No she came back to the tower before me. You seen her?"

"I've been asleep. Hey, d'ya know where Star is? I went to sleep with her and when I woke up she was gone."

"Nope. Gotta talk to Raven. See you later." Robin finished the conversation and ran towards the bedrooms corridor.

Speedy shrugged and decided to search the tower for his red headed love interest. All the tower he searched, but he could find no Starfire. There was always a feeling in the back of his head that Starfire was in trouble or danger but he didn't know what. Feeling a bit shaken he decided to wake up all the other titans in the tower.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Waking up to banging on her door, Raven yelled angrily,

"Who is it and what do you want?!" She found dry tear marks on her face and a drenched pillow. It quickly dawned on her that Robin didn't love her anymore and she felt her stomach turn.

"It's Robin. Look Raven I need to explain something to you! Please, let me in!" came a worried voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Why should I? What is there to explain? I saw it myself. You made me fall in love with you while you were just playing me!"

"Raven, it seems like that but its not! Kitten kissed _me_! I didn't and wouldn't ever be romantically involved with her on purpose!"

At this point Raven opened her door and shouted at Robin,

"Then why didn't you push her off? If you didn't love her you would of pushed her off you!"

"I was in shock! Raven I love you, not Kitten!" Robin tried to pull Raven's waist toward him and kiss her but she broke free and slapped him.

"Don't lie to me! I trusted you. We were great! But you had to ruin it, didn't you?" yelled Raven furiously.

"Do you love me Raven?" Robin asked seriously. Nearly instantly the teenage girl calmed down and finally answered,

"Not anymore."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Yes it's a super mini chapter but this way you lot will get more excited about what happens next! Thanks for people letting me know that there aren't enough cliffhangers in my stories… I will try and add more now!!!!!**

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can!**

**raerobgal**


	8. I'm Sorry!

**Sorry about the wait but I've had so many essays to do in English, History, ****Geography and other various school subjects.**

**I decided that instead of revising for a German test I have tomorrow, I would update this story! Does that sound like a good idea? Yeah, it does!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters but I wish I did :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time:**

"Do you love me Raven?" Robin asked seriously. Nearly instantly the teenage girl calmed down and finally answered,

"Not anymore."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Raven shut her door in her ex-boyfriends face and leant against the door as she slid down to the floor as tears ran down her pale face. She couldn't believe what her life had been reduced to in just the last 24 hours. She had a boyfriend, fun, happiness, love and trust. Now all she had was the feeling of emptiness.

Outside her door, a shocked teenage boy stood, staring at the closed door in front of him. What had he done that made the girl he loved more than life itself angry at him? Kitten kissed him, so what? Kitten was a total liar and Raven knew that! Why wasn't she understanding?

He began walking to his room trying to keep a straight face, but somehow the tears broke free, blurring his vision. He tried to blink them away but it was no use; Raven didn't love him. She even admitted it!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Speedy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Terra and Beastboy had been searching for Starfire for 2 hours and they were all getting anxious and worried. Aqualad had gone back to Titans East instead of staying with Titans West so he wasn't searching with the rest of them. Beastboy was flying around the beaches and was about to turn around when he made out someone wearing the outfit that Starfire usually wore; purple top and mini skirt with boots that go above the knee.

_Can that be Starfire? _Beastboy thought as he flew in closer._ Holy crap! That __is __Starfire! She's tied up! Whoever done this is gonna pay… gotta tell the others first though._

"Dudes! I saw Star near the cliffs! She's got ropes around her and she looks in pain! We got to hurry!" Beastboy announces as he landed in front of Speedy and Terra.

"Beastboy, we'll go and help her. Terra, you contact Cyborg and Bee to tell them to come to the cliffs, whatever! Just tell them!" Speedy ordered and he and the green boy made their way to Starfire.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Where can that girl be now? And – oh wait a sec my communicator's gone off." Bumblebee answered the call with a look of worry.

"Hi Bee its Terra. BB saw Starfire around the cliffs near the sea. Get down there; and quick! Over and out." Terra's voice said and a click was heard as the call ended.

"C'mon Bee, lets go!" Cyborg said as he and his girlfriend ran off.

An evil pair of eyes watched as the two abandoned the alleyway and chuckled softly,

"That's it Titans, find your little friend. You can find me there too."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Raven awoke to find the sunlight bouncing off random objects in her room. She yawned and stretched and made her way towards her en suite bathroom (all the titans have their own bathroom in their rooms since Terra made a mess of the old one XD) to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw tear marks on her face. Why had she been crying?

Raven gasped as she understood why there were dry tears on her pale face. Robin had cheated. She'd told him that she didn't love him anymore. Raven suddenly felt empty, alone and lonely. In a hurry to have some breakfast as she hadn't eaten in ages, she got dressed in her uniform, black leotard and blue cape, and teleported into the kitchen.

This was odd – no titans were here. Weren't Cyborg and BB meant to be on the couch playing on the PS3? Wasn't Starfire meant to be cooking Tameranean breakfast dishes? Wasn't Robin meant to - Raven didn't want to think about Robin.

Terra was back now so wouldn't she be making bacon and eggs and persuading Starfire to stop making groase things that no one in the tower would eat?

"Hello?" asked Raven to no in particular. There was no answer. She saw a note on the counter and decided that she better read it instead of having a panic attack.

It read:

_**Dear teammates,**_

_**Starfire was kidnapped so we've gone to rescue her. If we aren't back for a very long time, then come look for us… we could be trapped…**_

_**Anyway, see you later,**_

_**Speedy**_

"Great" sighed Raven placing the note back on the counter. She began to make herself a herbal tea to calm herself down from last night's issues. The main room doors opened and Robin walked in only stopping when he saw Raven. They made eye contact and Raven felt incredibly mean as she glared at him them teleported to her room.

"Wait!" Robin cried out, but it was a little late. _She hates me_ were Robin's thoughts before the alarm went off and Slade's face appeared on the screen just as Raven rushed in to see what was wrong.

"Hello Titans. How nice to see you again."

"Slade." Robin spat. "What have you done now?"

Raven went to stand in front of the screen but as far away from Robin as she could. Then Slade continued;

"Well it seems that your team has intruded my personal area so what do you think is the right punishment to give intruders? Freedom? No. Heartbreak? No. Death? Maybe. I captured Starfire and the rest of them come running! How stupid they are!"

"Release them!" Robin commanded. The sound of his voice made Raven's heart hurt. She needed him, but she couldn't have him… he was a cheating, lying heartbreaker.

"I want you and your girlfriend to come and release them." Slade smirked, obviously not knowing about the break up between the two.

Robin and Raven both felt their hearts break simultaneously as they were no longer a couple. Slade saw the pain on their faces and realized that the two must have broken up.

"Oh. Am I missing something? Are Jump City's birds no longer together? –"

"Shut up! Just tell us where our friends are!" Robin growled fighting back tears that threatened to come out after he felt the pain of Raven admitting she no longer loved him again.

"At the cliffs. But beware; you won't get them so easy!" Slade laughed evilly as the message ended.

"Lets go" Raven said quietly as she stormed off without him. Robin sighed and followed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Terra struggled to break free of the chains that bound her to the wall overlooking the sea. Speedy, Terra, Beastboy, Bumblebee and Cyborg had been about to free Starfire when Slade Bots came and gassed them to make them unconscious and then tied them with chains to a wall that was on the edge of the cliff and if they weren't freed soon the wall would fall into the sea, thus killing these teenagers. The chains stopped powers working on them so none of them could do anything.

She saw two figures on the shore and pointing up at her. She squinted and realized that the two figures were Robin and Raven. Raven flew up to her and began undoing the stiff chains as Robin undid the others. Soon all the titans were free apart from Starfire who wasn't in sight. BB and Terra then decided to find Starfire as the others started to figure out where Slade was hiding.

Suddenly dozens of sladebots began to attack the superhero teenagers.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and the titans sprung into action. Nearing the end of the battle, most titans were down along with slade bots. The only ones still standing were Robin, Raven and Speedy. The three managed to defeat all the remaining robots but that was when Slade appeared in front of them.

"What have you done to Starfire?!" Speedy yelled, lunging at Slade. The evil man just simply stood to the side as Speedy fell to the floor. Slade then rested his foot on Speedy's back and applied weight. Speedy cringed under the weight but was soon made unconscious as the villain picked him up and threw him harshly against the wall.

Both Robin and Raven gasped and then turned to face Slade again. Slade laughed and then got a gun from his inside pocket and aimed it at Robin. Raven's eyes grew wide. Robin however remained calm.

"Now Slade, there's no need for the use of weapons right now. Just put the gun down and – " Robin began but Slade cut in with;

"Hush Robin. Or I will be forced to use this gun."

"Slade, put the gun away and we can just have a fight the way we normally do." Raven said trying to be calm. Her voice broke though.

Slade smiled but did as she said surprisingly. He raised his hands and said,

"Alright, but –"

Before Slade could finish his little speech, Robin had begun to punch and kick at Slade while Raven began to chant her famous words. Suddenly a shriek of pain split through the air, a sound that didn't sound like Slade could have made, but he did. Raven and Robin had defeated Slade and this time, it was for good. Slade would never be coming back - he was dying.

Before he took his last breath however, he pulled out his gun and shot the nearest living thing to him; Robin. Robin crouched down in pain.

"Robin!" Raven screamed and ran to his side.

"…Raven?" Robin asked in pain. Was she really talking to him after what happened? Or was it just an illusion.

"Yes it's me Robin! Please don't die, I'm sorry! What I said earlier was all a lie! I _do_ love you!" Raven cried as she lifted his head up slightly. Bumblebee woke up from being knocked out and she came over to Raven and said,

"Holy crap!"

"Call 911!" Raven yelled at her friend and then Robin talked.

"You – you… love me? I thought… you said… you didn't anymore."

"I did but I was so angry it – it's complicated. Save your energy! I can't heal you because the only way to make you better is to operate and I can't do that!" Raven replied on the verge of tears and beginning to break down.

"I - I love you Rae." Robin whispered before falling unconscious.

Ambulances began to arrive at the scene and Cyborg, Speedy and Robin were put on stretchers and were rushed to hospital. Raven healed Bee's sharp cut on her arm with her powers as it was only a minor injury and Bumblebee was awake anyway.

Beastboy and Terra suddenly came running over towards the ambulances and they put an unconscious Starfire on a stretcher. There were rope marks around her skin and cuts that held dry blood. Raven and Bumblebee gasped as they saw one of their best female friends in such a condition. Starfire was always kind and nice to everyone so she certainly didn't deserve this!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

At the hospital the teenagers were waiting to hear news on how Robin and Starfire were doing. Cyborg and Speedy were both awake now and Aqualad had come to the hospital as soon as he heard what had happened to his friends.

Starfire awoke first and was happy to see her friends were there for her. She suddenly burst into a conversation about how Slade had treated her, and she had nearly jumped out of her bed in glee when Raven had told her that Slade was dead.

"Starfire calm down, you've gotta be careful as you're still in pretty bad condition." Cyborg told his alien friend when she began to get excited.

"Yeah, Robin still hasn't woken up –" Beastboy began but Speedy slapped him to signal for him to shut up because Raven was still upset about Robin. Starfire immediately felt sad when she heard this and so her hyper self vanished into thin air.

Terra took Raven into Robin's room where he lay with tubes attached to random parts of his body. Raven sat down at the chair next to his bed and held his hand gently as she whispered to him,

"Please wake up soon. I miss you. Everything is so much different without you and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I love you Robin."

Terra just stayed by the door and watched her sad friend. Just as Raven was getting up out the chair, a strange long BEEP filled the room. The half demon gasped and looked at the monitor to see a straight green/blue line going across it. Terra ran out the room to get a nurse in shock.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Wow, cliffy lol.**** I seem to make these people end up in the hospital a lot, huh. Well please review and I shall be eternally grateful! **

**Bye! raerobgal**


	9. Shocks

**Wow, it's the 9****th**** chapter already?!**

**Okay, so you're probably all thinking that I'm an evil teenage girl who doesn't update her fics that often, right? Well the reason I didn't update this for quite some time is because this is a l-o-n-g chapter… SO GET READING ALREADY!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time: **

Terra took Raven into Robin's room where he lay with tubes attached to random parts of his body. Raven sat down at the chair next to his bed and held his hand gently as she whispered to him,

"Please wake up soon. I miss you. Everything is so much different without you and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I love you Robin."

Terra just stayed by the door and watched her sad friend. Just as Raven was getting up out the chair, a strange long BEEP filled the room. The half demon gasped and looked at the monitor to see a straight green/blue line going across it. Terra ran out the room to get a nurse in shock.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

A small plump African American nurse came rushing into the room and immediately began to start setting up monitors and the reanimator (Them shocker things that give an electric discharge… I think that's what they're called anyway!). Barging through the door came several other nurses and doctors and Terra had to drag Raven out of the room because she was refusing to leave her ex-boyfriend.

"Raven it'll be alright! Calm down!" Terra tried calming Raven down. Bumblebee rounded the corner with Beastboy when the saw Raven crying and shouting, trying to go through the doors into Robin's ward.

"Dude, what's wrong?" BB asked worriedly. Raven had never **ever** gotten this hysterical in her life.

"Robin's heartbeat stopped and the staff are trying to help him but Raven is refusing to leave him." Terra explained as she struggled with Raven.

"Rae, girl, you gotta calm down. Robin would want you to not worry about him because he's in the hands of all those doctors and nurses and whatever." Bumblebee told Raven softly.

Raven calmed down a bit but her breathing was still rapid and she was still crying. Suddenly she hugged Bumblebee as water droplets ran down her pale face.

Beastboy and Terra decided to go and tell the others what had happened quickly before anything else decided to show up.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"So… why do you two have a look of horror on your faces?" Cyborg asked slowly as Terra and her green boyfriend ran into the room, their faces twisted into shock and fear.

"Rob… Robin's heart stopped and they're operating on him right now…" Beastboy looked dazed.

"WHAT?!" Speedy yelled almost shaking the entire room. "He - he cant die! He's like my best friend, my brother! Lemme see him!" Speedy pushed passed the doors and ran to where Robin's room was, his face red and upset, trying to fight away the tears that stung in his eyes.

Him and Robin had been friends ever since they were four years old! They'd been best friends ever since and they always shared problems, secrets, jokes, laughter and a great relationship. In a way they looked at one another like brothers, and trusted the other with all their life.

Robin just couldn't die…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Raven's eyes were bloodshot, her face was pale and there were dry tears spread out across her face. Bumblebee still held her friend in a tight embrace, comforting her terribly upset friend when Raven suddenly felt even more guilty than she already had.

"Bee?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Before I went back to the tower after Slade blew the building up, I woke up and saw Robin who was glad to see me awake when this crazy girl who's fancied Robin since she's met him came into the room and rendered me unconscious. As I opened my eyes, I saw the two of them kissing and – I was just so upset and so I teleported back to the tower. After some time, Robin was banging on my door and asking for me to talk to him. I told him that we were over because he's a lying, cheating two timer and all that and he seemed really upset when he asked if I loved him and I said I didn't anymore… but I did. When he got shot I told him I loved him and didn't mean the stuff I said, but then he blacked out. Now he's on the verge of death and he'll never know how I feel about him if dies…" Raven suddenly burst into another round of tears and Bee stared at her trying to gather all this information, she was about to say something when Speedy whizzed round the corner and tried to get into Robin's operating room.

"Yo Speedy ya ain't allowed in there!" Bumblebee shouted at him but he replied back with as much volume,

"I don't care, I need to see if he's alright!"

"No, you listen to me! You're going in there when we're allowed! Raven ain't even allowed in there and she's his girlfr – ex girlfriend!" Bumblebee corrected herself.

"E – Ex girlfriend?" Speedy inquired frowning. Had he missed something here? What was going on? "Explain."

"Look, it's a long story. And it's not the time for it now." Bumblebee reasoned as Raven finally had enough strength to look up at the red-haired archer.

"Was this – WAS THIS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT RAVEN? ARE YOU THE REASON THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS LYING THERE IN THAT ROOM ABOUT TO – " Speedy began to advance on Raven.

"Whoa! You ain't goin' near her man. This is Slade's fault, not hers!" defended the African – American teenager.

"It _is_ my fault. He was so damn depressed that when Slade shot at him he – he didn't even fight back." Raven sighed and walked over to Speedy and stopped in front of him, looking him in the eye (well, mask) and continued,

"Hit me Speedy, I don't care anymore, take all your anger out on me. I mean, what else is there for me to live for?"

Both Speedy and Bumblebee's eyes widened at her miniature speech but before any of them could respond, a male nurse came out of the room Robin was in and spoke to them.

"Your friend Robin is stable and is alive. You may go in and see him in around 10 minutes when we are done in there." He then walked back inside.

"Ya see Rae, that's what ya gotta live for – Robin!" cried Bumblebee in delight that their friend was okay now. Speedy suddenly grew a wide smile on his face and embraced both Raven and Bumblebee in his strong arms and swung them around as if they were toddlers.

"Robin's alive – yeah man!" he shouted happily. He then placed the two girls down and ran down the hall yelling it joyfully; no doubt he was headed towards Starfire' room where the others were gathered.

Bumblebee and Raven looked at each other and peeked into the Titans West leader's room. There he was, lying on his white sheeted bad with even more tubes attached to him than before.

Soon enough, the two teenagers were allowed in and Robin was slowly waking up. Now full of happiness, Raven rushed to his side and held his hand in hers. Bumblebee stood beside her with a smile as Robin came round.

"R – Raven? Bee? What?"

"Sshh man. Yeah its us." Bumblebee answered him gently.

"Where… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital… Slade shot you and… oh God Robin I'm so sorry!" Raven cried and threw her arms around Robin.

He stared at her in shock and then replied,

"Sorry for what? It's my own fault I didn't see him aim his God damn gun at me!"

Raven's eyes widened. How could Robin think such a thing?

"It's not your fault. Look, I'm terribly sorry… will you forgive me?" inquired Raven looking away guiltily. Bumblebee sensed that it was going to be an emoitional moment so she quietly made her way out of the room. The two birds didn't notice as they were both concentrating very hard on their talk.

Robin took Raven's face in his hands and made her face him. She forced herself to look him straight in the eye. He then told her,

"Of course I forgive you. I love you Rae… even after everything we've been through. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I… I love you too Robin. More than life itself." The two of them shut their eyes and kissed the others lips with so much love, that even if _Beastboy _walked into the room, he would sense that this room was filled with a love so strong that nothing could break it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"He's alive? Man, that has made my day!" Cyborg grinned as did the other Titans that heard the news from Speedy and Bumblebee.

"Glorious! I wish to break free from this 'bed of hospital' and see him immediately!" declared Starfire starting to push of the sheets around her. Aqualad rushed over and said to her,

"Uh Starfire, you don't want to do that… the nurses aren't gonna be very pleased!"

Reluctantly, Starfire lay back down on her not so comfortable bed and started to sulk. Laughing at her expression, Speedy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Beastboy suddenly grinned at Terra and said to her,

"What side of a chicken has the most feathers?"

"I dunno…" Terra replied.

"The outside!" Beastboy returned and they both burst into laughter. The others in the room just stared at them, thinking the joke wasn't funny at all. But, that was Beastboy for you!

"Grass stain, how's bout you just shut up once in a while, God!" Cyborg moaned at his green best friend. Everyone laughed and then decided to go and see Robin, leaving Starfire all alone in he room. Realization hit her that she was alone and then shouted after her friends,

"Hello? I'm still here friends!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Speedy walked in to her room and told her,

"I know your still here babe. I'd never leave you."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Just as Robin and Raven broke their kiss to come apart for air, the door opened revealing all the titans, minus Speedy and Starfire. They all crowded him saying how happy they were at him being alive and not dead and they hugged him and whatever. Raven stepped back into the shadows of the room, not wanting any attention.

"Dude, we thought you were like dead!"

"Yeah man, we were so worried!"

"Totally."

Robin smiled with his friends and then announced,

"Well I'm fine now so let's put it all behind us. Is Starfire okay? I heard she had some pretty bad injuries."

"Yeah she's cool." Bee answered his question. Even if he wasn't just a leader, he still cared for his friends.

After sharing their happiness, most of the team eventually left, so the only people in there was Robin, Raven, Terra and Beastboy. Now that there was only three other people, Raven came back over to Robin's bed where the two boys were chatting about mopeds and motorcycles.

"What is countersteering?" Terra asked Raven, confused by the language the boys were using.

"I think it's a type of lean on a motorbike. I'm not sure though…" Raven replied. She too was confused about the language the two teenage boys were speaking. Even though Raven was pretty smart, she had no idea what they were saying.

"ROBBIE-POO!" a loud high pitched noise echoed through the room. Everyone turned around to see Kitten standing there with a white bracelet type of thing on her fake tanned wrist.

"You are SO dead!" Raven shouted and she wrestled Kitten to the floor, slapping her and punching her.

"Rae get off her!" Terra told Raven loudly as she and Beastboy tried to hold her back from the blonde troublemaker.

"Kitten, whatever you came for – " Robin began but was cut off.

"Am I not allowed to give my cutie-pie a bunch of flowers?" Kitten interrupted pouting.

Just as Robin was about to reply, two muscular men strolled into the room grabbing Kitten and one of the men apologized to the teens.

"Sorry, we didn't know she was strong enough to get out of the Jump City mental institution. The flowers she was going to deliver you are the park's property that she managed to pick without anyone seeing. We're sorry for any inconvenience. Have a good day!" he called and Kitten was carried out of the room wailing at the men to put her down.

Dumbfounded, the four teens stared at each other with their mouths hanging open. Raven shut hers quickly and commented,

"I knew she'd finally be considered mentally ill."

Robin added,

"Yeah but geez! Breaking up relationships is one thing but commiting crimes!"

"Breaking up relationships _should_ be a crime" muttered Beastboy.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

A few days later, when Robin and Starfire were free to leave the hospital, the titans were sitting in the main room, saying their goodbyes to Titans East. Aqualad, Mas and Menos had come to bring Speedy and Bumblebee back to their own tower.

Mas and Menos were staring at Starfire as if she was an angel sent from heaven. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze but Terra soon came to her rescue by dragging her over towards Bumblebee and Robin. The two leaders were arranging for another time when they could meet up and hang out. Cyborg and Speedy were discussing this with them.

Seeing as Raven was standing by the huge windows in the main room, looking out over Jump City bay, Aqualad nervously walked up to her and asked,

"So, uh, are you and Robin… you know… going out with each other now?"

"Well, we haven't officially got back together as a couple but we are still… in love…" Raven blushed a little at that last part.

"Oh. So you're single?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well in that case, do you wanna like… go out with me?" Aqualad inquired, so only him and Raven could hear.

"I – I dunno…" Raven replied. She was still in love with Robin, and was hoping that he would ask her out again, but now _Aqualad_ asked her out?!

"Please Rae. I really like you."

"But, what about Robin?"

"True, but he'll get over it."

"Aqualad" Raven sighed then continued. "He is my _true love_. You cannot mess with true love."

"Just because he's your true love it doesn't mean you're not allowed to love other guys. But, he could just be your true love now. In a few years he might not be."

"But he woke me up from a near death experience with true love's first kiss!" Raven argued now getting angry.

"So what? You can like… kiss other people too ya know?" Aqualad stated and then wrapped his arms around the gothic teenager and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Stop it! Get off me!" Raven said very loudly so he would get the message. By now most people turned to look at the two. But Aqualad didn't care. Raven was single and he was single. He kissed her lips passionately. Everyone's eyes including Raven's grew to the size of dinner plates.

Robin charged up to Aqualad and punched him across the face. Aqualad went flying out of the way and to the floor around 5 metres away. As his grip on Raven was released, so she began to fall backwards, but Robin caught her just in time.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah… I think" Raven said, a bit dazed.

"What the hell was that for?" Aqualad roared at Robin.

"For kissing Raven!" Robin yelled back as he sat Raven on the couch.

"She's single! You don't even have the guts to ask her out again! At least I do!"

"What?"

"Raven's been waiting for you to ask her out for days, but you act as if you don't even care about her feelings!" Aqualad explained to Robin.

"I do care!"

"No you don't! If you did, then you would of showed and told her how much you cared about her… it doesn't matter what you did back then when you were going out with her. This is now!"

Robin glared at Aqualad before Aqualad laughed and started to walk out of the room.

"Bye guys!" He called before he left. He winked at Raven and then the door closed.

Mas and Menos turned their gaze away from Starfire and said goodbye (in Spanish) to everyone before racing out the room after Aqualad.

"Sorry about that…" Bumblebee apologized to the Titans West. "I'll have a word with him."

"I'm gunna miss you Bee…" Cyborg began sadly.

"I'll miss you too Sparky" returned Bumblebee before she too, left to go home.

"So, I'll see you lot another time then. And next time, we wont bring Aqualad." Speedy joked as he kissed Starfire goodbye and waved to the rest of the team.

When the Titans East were finally gone, Terra said,

"Guys you do know its Friday…"

"Yeah. Your point being?" asked Raven.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg yelled happily. The three of them began dancing around the room laughing. Starfire soon joined in,

"Friends! What a most enjoyable night this shall be!"

"Ow… I think I'm going deaf." Raven said in a monotone covering her ears as the room began to become very loud.

Robin held her in an embrace and muttered in her ear,

"Nah, your not going deaf. You're choosing the movie tonight by the way. Or is it Terra?"

"It's Terra." Raven answered before she walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Not too long afterwards, the Teen Titans were seated on the couch as Terra put in the DVD.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the best movie of all time! Drumroll please!"

Out of nowhere Beastboy began to play on a set of drums with Cyborg clanged random pots and pans together. Terra smiled and announced,

"Epic Movie awaits us!"

Robin groaned. He'd seen this film at least 20 times now… it was funny the first few times but now it sucked.

"Can we watch another one? Everyone's seen it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Terra had seen it too but didn't think everyone else had. She sighed;

"Fine. Okay time for plan B!"

"And the B of plan is what, friend Terra?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Bring It On!"

"I refuse to watch air headed whores otherwise known as cheerleaders on our TV screen." Raven said in a monotone. "Can we go for plan C?"

"Okay, man, you lot are fussy! I guess we're stuck with Meet The Fockers after all!"

No one said anything, so taking this as a good sign, Terra placed the DVD in the DVD player and the film began to play.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Giggling like mad, Raven hung onto Robin as he carried her bridal style into her room. Yes, they had managed to sneak out of the movie and were now entering Raven's room. On the way to Raven's room, Robin had asked Raven to be his girlfriend – again – as to which she said yes and so he picked her up and ran to her room, happy with her response.

They opened her door, and he was about to lay her on her bed when both of their faces turned white with shock at the person waiting for them on Raven's bed.

"Hello Raven, long time no see" they said smiling evilly.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Wow, that was a good cliffy! grins evilly This was longer than I'd intended… I was only going to do around 5 pages on Microsoft word but it ended up as 9!**

**Hey – 9 pages for the 9****th**** chapter!**

**Please review… If you do then I'll update quicker!**

**raerobgal XD**


	10. In The End

**Chapter 10 and it's the last chapter!**

**Finally I can start new fics! Yay! Oh yeah, and I'm also updating High School Dilemmas too, just so ya know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans… :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Last Time:**

Giggling like mad, Raven hung onto Robin as he carried her bridal style into her room. Yes, they had managed to sneak out of the movie and were now entering Raven's room. On the way to Raven's room, Robin had asked Raven to be his girlfriend – again – as to which she said yes and so he picked her up and ran to her room, happy with her response.

They opened her door, and he was about to lay her on her bed when both of their faces turned white with shock at the person waiting for them on Raven's bed.

"Hello Raven, long time no see" they said smiling evilly.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

Robin almost dropped Raven in anger and shock but luckily he let her down gently and stood in front of her defending her.

"What do you want Red X?" he growled.

"Oh, you know, to see how my babe's getting on and stuff-"

"She is **not**your babe. Now, get OUT!"

Red X threw a red x at him which sent Robin flying into the wall.

"Robin!" Raven yelled running over to help him.

"Leave him alone Raven. I came to tell you something." Red X said and Raven wheeled around to find Red X standing right in front of her, inches away…

"What is it?" spat Raven angrily.

"I think your gorgeous and the greatest thing that's ever lived. I think I love you. I can give you more than what Bird Boy could ever give you." Red X replied softly.

Confused and embarrassed, Raven returned,

"No, you can't. You're a thief. He's not."

"I'd give up committing crimes… if you share the rest of your life with me. I love you Raven, and I want you to finally understand me so that maybe you'll love me back."

She was speechless. Red X, one of the most dangerous villains there is, was telling her of his undying love for her. Jesus Christ! How many guys out there actually did like her? She started to count mentally; Aqualad, Robin, Red X…

She was going to reply when she felt something soft on her lips, she looked up to see a teenage boy, with bronze coloured hair, and pale white skin with scars on kissing her. Was this really what Red X looked like?

'_He is kind of hot… What! Shut up Raven! You're with Robin! Not Red X!_'her emotions were all screaming random things at her

Raven tried to pull away but Red X was way too strong for her. Ravern lost control and felt her arms slowly wrap around his shoulders. Robin was still out cold… or so Raven thought.

"Rae… how could you?" the masked hero had a look of betrayal on his face and he began to storm off out of the room.

Using her powers, Raven pushed Red X off her and said to him before running out of her room,

"Get out and never come near me again! I didn't have control and I don't love you!"

Red X's bright green eyes wept a single tear at the feeling of being rejected. He placed his mask back over his face and took off into the night, saying quietly to no one imparticular;

"I loved you Raven, but now your gone… forever."

Meanwhile, Robin was stomping angrily down the hall, he face a mixture of sadness and anger. He was so angry he didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind him.

"Robin! Robin, wait!" Raven called. She finally caught up to him and was reaching out for him, but Robin span around to face her before she could even blink.

"What do you want? Want to tell me that you've chosen a villain over a hero? Want to tell me you've chosen Red X over _me_?!"

"No, I just - !"

"You just what?!"

"I couldn't control myself! Because I'm an empath, I could sense how much love and care was coming from him! My emotions… they – they went out of control!"

Robin calmed down a bit but then replied to her,

"Raven I thought you loved me…"

"I do! Of course I love you Robin!"

"Prove it."

"Okay…" Raven pressed her lips on Robin's and pushed him into a wall, kissing him with more passion than she and Robin had ever shared before. She slid her arms up his chest and encircled his shoulders and back. Robin finally snapped out of the shock and ran his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him if that was possible.

"Dude! Get a room!" Beastboy shouted angrily as he and Terra passed the two in the hallway as they were going to bed. It was 10pm now.

Robin and Raven immediately pulled away from each other blushing three shades of red. Terra threw her head back at them and told them before turning around a corner with BB,

"Hey, don't stop on our account!"

Robin smiled at Raven and whispered to her,

"I believe you Rae. Can I just show you something?"

"Sure." Raven replied smiling a soft smile taking his outstretched hand as he led her to the roof…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"Friend Cyborg, I believe it is time to go to the room of bed for sleeping, do you not think?" Starfire asked her half metal, half human friend.

"Star, it's only just past 10 o clock!"

"That is late, is it not?" asked a very confused alien princess.

"Kinda, but not that late. Anyway, wanna watch another movie? Last one, I promise! You get the movie, I'll get the popcorn!" Cyborg announced his plan of action to Starfire and they both ran off, getting ready for another film to watch before getting come shut-eye.

Cyborg jumped over the couch and placed the fresh popcorn on the coffee table. A moment later, 3.76 seconds to be exact, Starfire ran over to the TV screen and placed the film into the DVD player.

Cyborg really had no idea what film Starfire had put on but he soon realised after around 20 seconds that the film was Mean Girls.

'_Great… a chick flick. BB would love this…_' Cyborg thought as he finally sighed as Starfire settled down next to him.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

"So, what did you lead me up here for anyway?" Raven asked Robin as they stared out over the city from the tower's roof. The night life was so relaxing to watch as the lights of buildings began to turn off and people went back home.

"Well, I wanted to show you something actually…"

"Which is…?"

"The sky" answered Robin simply.

Looking up and noticing the beautiful night sky made Raven breathless. It was dotted with gold and silver stars that shone so brilliantly. The full moon was large and acted as the main source of attraction. Robin looked back to his girlfriend and saw that she couldn't tear her amethyst eyes away from the sight.

"Raven…?"

"Yes Robin?" Raven finally took up enough strength to finally look away from the starry sky and to look at Robin.

"I- I was thinking…"

"You were thinking…?"

"Wanna go on a date on Friday night?"

"If I'm free…" Raven returned in mock thinking, tapping her chin, with a mischievous grin.

"Raven." Robin glared at her, before asking nicely again, "Well?"

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a dress."

"Be ready at 7pm. Oh, and Rae? Last one to your room is paying for the meal!" Robin challenged as he sped off towards her room. Raven sighed and phased through the roof floor, knowing that she would definatley be there before him.

She leaned against the wall opposite her door and waited. Right at that moment, Robin came running down the hall smiling, until he saw Raven and sulked over to her.

"You cheated."

"I didn't!" Raven protested.

"Yeah you did, you pretty, dirty, sexy little – " Before Robin could finish his sentence, Raven locked lips with him and they both entered her room, kissing like mad fools. They were in love, deeply. What can you expect? That night, nothing serious happened, much to Robin's dislike but Raven told him she wasn't ready for that… yet. They had their whole lives ahead of them. A lot can happen in a lifetime.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The next morning, Robin woke up to find the sunlight bouncing off random objects (mostly bookshelves) in his true love's bedroom. Raven stirred and looked him in the eye then smiled.

"G'morning sweetie" Robin said to her softly.

"'Morning. What time is it?"

"I believe it is 6:30am."

"We slept in!" Raven began to panic and was about to throw the covers off when Robin calmed her down and said to her,

"Rae, I know we get up earlier than the others, but Cyborg gets up at eight and he's up way before the others anyway. We can stay here a while longer…" Robin kissed Raven gently for a second before she broke the kiss and said to him,

"Gotta have a shower."

"I need a shower too…" Robin suggested. He was a teenager and he had dirty thoughts…

"No. You can go after me, but don't use the good shampoo. What's wrong with the main bathroom anyway? Do you really want to use my en suite?"

"Yep. It smells like you."

"And my smell is, what? Good or bad?"

"Definatley good. Really good. I can barely resist you –"

"Whoa, boy blunder. I think you're going too far. I'll be out in 10 minutes. Can you entertain yourself until then?"

"I think I can manage…"

"Okay." Raven shut her bathroom door and just as Robin approached it, he heard it lock. _Damn!_ Robin thought. Maybe he could look through her drawers and find some interesting stuff to entertain himself…

Eventually, he found her underwear drawer. He found all her bras neatly folded and in coloured arrangements. Blue's, black's, purple's and one or two white's. Smiling evilly he read the measurements. At that moment, Raven's en suite bathroom door swung open and Raven looked at him curiously as he hid something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing. Hey! How about we go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah but… aren't you having a shower?" Raven asked confused by his sudden change of decision.

"I'll have one later, when I'm done in the training room. I'll go and make your tea –"

"I'll make my tea. See you down there…" Raven mumbled, sensing that he was hiding something from her but she left him in her room anyway. She would find out. One way or another at least.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin shoved the blue bra back inside the drawer and hurried down to the kitchen. Raven was flirting with him trying to see what he was hiding and his hormonal side took over and so he spilled everything to her. If he was Beastboy she would of sent him to another dimension, but it was Robin: her leader, her team mate, her friend, her lover. She forgave him and kissed him, making him happier than ever as he kissed back.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

_3__ months later…_

Robin and Raven had just finished their 50th date and they were walking on the beach, while the sun was setting. The ocean was a mixture of colours, reflecting the sky's light and the atmosphere was peaceful. Robin led Raven to some nearby rocks and sat her down.

Puzzled, Raven inquired,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You'll find out."

Raven gave him an odd look but then it vanished at he knelt down in front of and held her hand. He began to say;

"Raven, we've known each other for a long time. Almost four years. We met at the age of 14 and now that we're almost 18, I want to ask you something important. I love you Raven, will you marry me?" He took out a velvet black box and held it open for her. The ring it held was encrusted with silver and blue diamonds. It was gorgeous.

Raven felt tears come into her eyes and she smiled at Robin lovingly, before saying,

"Yes. I will. Robin, I love you too!"

They held one another in an embrace that lasted for a long time. The sunset was shining down on them over the waves and birds flew around the shore, chirping happily, seeming to understand what was going on.

Robin looked at Raven and she looked back at him. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, forever, and ever.

The End

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**It's finished! Phew! Alleluia! Was it good? Review! I can focus on other fics now! Yay!**

**Until the next fic,**

**raerobgal :D**


End file.
